


Welcoming little Harry Potter

by rosexxcollins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexxcollins/pseuds/rosexxcollins
Summary: Lily Potter gives birth to Harry Potter, and everyone is excited to welcome the little bundle of joy into the world.





	Welcoming little Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Peter doesn’t deserve happiness so he’s not in this fanfiction :)

Lily Potter is laying on the hospital bed, feeling more tired than ever. She knew the act of giving birth would hurt, and it would tire her, but she didn’t know it would be _this_ much. But the pain and the tiredness doesn’t matter, because she finally has a son. Her little Harry.

James is right next to her, holding the newborn child in his arms, tears trickling down his cheeks as he mutters some things to the little baby, a huge smile on his face. He’s happier than he ever was.

”I’m your daddy, Harry. And I love you with my whole heart.” James says, and Lily can see the tears against his mouth.

“Isn’t he so beautiful, Lily?” He asks his wife, his eyes flashing with bliss through his glasses. Lily giggles — it’s a low giggle, because she’s still very tired. But nevertheless, she nods, feeling tears forming in the corner of her eyes. 

“I want to hold him, James. Give him to me.” 

James looks at her in disbelief, a disappointed look in his eyes. “But you just held her, Lily. It’s my turn.” He pouts, but Lily ignores him.

”I want to see his eyes again,” 

James can’t help but smile at her, and gently hands her little Harry, saying, “Now you go to your mummy,”

Lily feels as if she can’t breathe as she looks at her little son. She never knew she could love something so much. She always thought it was cheesy when she watched it in movies, thinking it was exaggerated. But now she knows she was wrong. She loves him so much, that it hurts. The tears that were stinging her eyes fall gently down her cheeks, and she’s overwhelmed with the feeling of happiness. 

“He has your eyes,” James whispers to her. He’s was now kneeling next to her, his head next hers. 

And he really has. Harry’s eyes are green, just like hers. She laughs — and it’s a little hoarse. 

James kisses her, and his lips are so incredible soft and gentle against hers. She can taste his salty tears. She’s so proud of herself, for giving birth to a beautiful son like Harry.

The door opens, and Sirius and Remus come in. They both have a goofy smile on their faces, and their eyes and tingling with excitement as they approach the little baby in Lily’s arms.

”Can we hold him too, Lily?” Sirius asks, his voice almost a whisper. 

“Of course you can, silly,” Lily smiles and gestures him to come closer so she can hand Harry to him.

Sirius gathers him up in his arms, moving very carefully, as if he did anything sudden, the baby in his arms would break.

Harry tugs at Sirius’ hair, cooing. Sirius chuckles, and he’s crying too. 

“He’s beautiful. You two did a great job with him.” He says, trying to be humorous, but his voice breaks, and he’s crying a little harder now.

”He’s my own son and you’re crying more than me, Sirius. I don’t think this is right.” James chuckles.

”Hello, Harry. I’m your uncle Sirius.” He says, and Harry tugs at his hair a little more, giggling.

Sirius lets out a breathy laugh, and kisses Harry’s forehead, then hands him over to Remus. Remus hesitates, not sure if he should take Harry. He looks at Lily and James, who both have a frown on their faces. They know what this is about, and they hate it that he doesn’t trust himself.

“Maybe it’s not the best idea...”

James walks over to Remus and puts his hand on his shoulder. “You’re being ridiculous Remus. Of course it’s the best idea.” He says gently, and urges him to take Harry.

Remus still looks a little hesitant, but he takes Harry into his arms anyway. His eyebrows furrow, and he looks a little worried. But then he smiles, and neither Lily can’t remember the last time he smiled like that.

”Hello, little Harry,” Remus whispers. He’s cradling the little baby in his arms, worried that he might do something to hurt him. He’d never want that.

”I’m your uncle Remus,” he says slowly, never taking his eyes off the little baby. Harry yawns and closes his eyes, falling asleep. Remus laughs a little, and hands Harry back to James.

”I’m so happy for both of you,” He says, “Harry is extremely lucky to have parents like you two.” 

Lily crosses her arms, raising her eyebrows. “Let’s just hope that he won’t keep on getting in trouble like James here,” 

Everyone laughs.

”Like father like son, honey. Oh, do you think he’ll find the Marauders Map when he goes to Hogwarts? You know, see his old man’s work and be proud.” 

Sirius sits at the edge of Lily’s bed, smirking. “Don’t frown now, Lily,” He says, which makes Lily frown even more, “you loved that map, even though you never admitted it. You and James always sneaked off using that thing.”

James chuckles, rocking a now sleeping Harry in his arms. “Sirius has a point, Lily. If it wasn’t for that map, we wouldn’t have our famous make out spots.”

Lily rolls her eyes — although her face betrays her and she grins — and sinks back further into the hospital bed. 

She watches as Sirius and Remus gathers around James, looking at the sleeping baby in James’s arms with awe. She feels herself smiling. She’s happy that Harry will have these three men in his life. 


End file.
